villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bert Hanson
Bert Hanson is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 film Horrible Bosses 2, the sequel to Horrible Bosses 2. He was portrayed by Christoph Waltz, who also played Ernst Stavro Blofeld in Spectre, Mandrake in Epic, Chudnofsky in The Green Hornet, Léon Rom in The Legend of Tarzan, Walter Keane in Big Eyes, Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers and Hans Landa in Inglorious Basterds. Biography After Nick, Dale and Kurt decide to launch their own business, Bert and his son, Rex, meet them at a golf course. Bert orders 100,000 Shower Buddies from them, only to cancel the order, leaving them with a half-million-dollar debt as the trio stupidly didn't make him signed any contract to bind him legally to the production. Later on, after Rex's kidnapping was staged, Bert called the police after they told him not to, proving that money is his main priority. In a bottom floor of a hotel parking garage, Nick, Kurt and Dale wearing homemade ghost masks ordered him to give up the money and his jacket and suit so that Kurt can impersonate Bert. While giving up the $5 million in cash inside a vinyl bag, Bert refused to give up his jacket and suit. Nick, Kurt and Dale didn't know what to do and instead kept demanding him to do so threatening they would shoot him (as Nick was carrying an unloaded Smith and Wesson 60). Bert scoffs they would shoot him and insults "Big mouth! Nothing behind it!" before getting shot in the chest. Nick, Kurt and Dale panic over this and Kurt and Dale immediately blame Nick for this, thinking he has just killed the man. But Rex cackles in laughter behind them while holding a Colt Python, revealing that he was the one who shot Burt in the chest. Rex complains he got fed up with his dad's shallowness for having called the police instead of just simply sending in the money, then shoots Bert again in the head. Rex reasons his dad wanted his own son to die rather than give up $5 million. After Rex steals their Prius, Nick, Kurt and Dale panic over what to do now that Bert is dead and the police is coming to the parking garage. Kurt immediately suggests hiding Bert's dead body and just run off with the 5 million dollars, but that plan is abandoned in favor of Jones showing up in his own car offering to help them race Rex to the warehouse. The police found Bert's dead body and presumably, it was buried in a cemetery. Personality Bert was a very greedy and ruthless businessman who only cared about money. However, unlike his son Rex, he had moral principles, as shown when he chided Rex about gloating when he screwed over the protagonists. He had a special disdain for people who asked for handouts since he was selfish and praised American wealth inequality, ignoring the fact that Nick, Kurt and Dale only forced him to give them a handout because he intentionally sabotaged their financial state. His fatal flaw proved to be his love of money and his neglect of Rex. Trivia *Christoph Waltz worked with Jamie Foxx in the 2012 film, Django Unchained, as a father figure and close ally to Django Freeman. **He also worked with Jason Sudeikis in the 2013 film, Epic, where he played the main villain, Mandrake against Jason Sudeikis' character's daughter, MK, played by Amanda Seyfried. *He is the second villain played by Christoph Waltz to be a father. *Prior to the film's release, Bert was promoted as the main antagonist, but it turns out that his son, Rex, is the true main villain. *Bert is similar to David Harken from the first film, as they were wealthy and greedy businessmen who enjoyed screwing people over. However, Bert gets killed by his own son Rex for his greed. At one point, it is implied that Harken and Bert know each other. *Bert bears a strong resemblance to Alex Trebek, the host of Jeopardy!. Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Con Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers